My changing being
by TF-Mercedes12295
Summary: It's my first story and i hope that you like it. A girl finds that she has a hidden key to making more robots but she's in danger of a possible Decepticon capture. bumblebee/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Pendent**

I'd lived in California for just about 3 years now and heard of many mysterious things. I moved from Arizona and when I got to Cali and saw the most amazing things. The Government had announced that there would be Cybertronian from outer space to watch over the state of California. Of course they would allow every state to have a few of their own to watch over their state. I think to myself that this only happened because every person on the planet practically knew about them now. I mean our planet was just about to become a slave supplying planet to the Decepticons. Why would the government still need to hide the Autobots from us? Anyway my story begins with me being in Cali with my friends who I met and graduated with. By the way her name's Danielle in the story.

-O-O

He just looked down at her with those big light blue eyes. She felt as if she were being seen through. The giant robot apparently had some interest in humans considering he was still staring at Danielle and her friends as we turned the corner. Danielle felt as if his eyes were still staring at her even though she had turned the corner. The robot to Danielle resembled a giant humanoid bee, he actually had wings that where car doors and he had that cute little ears like a bee. People that she talked to said that his name was Bumblebee and that he protected a kid named Sam Witwicky. That name was so ironic to her and she laughed because it matched him perfectly. The people around here took pictures with them and tourist were constantly coming and going every day. But somehow Danielle felt not so comfortable around the beings. They were different but yet they were interesting to her. Anyway.

When she went back to the same street the next hour, Danielle noticed that the robot was now staring at her. Danielle had said good-bye to her friends and went back alone. She met eyes with him and noticed that his eyes were moving as if he were studying her. The necklace began to become hot against her skin, making her start to sweat.

This necklace was handed down for generations in Danielle's mom's little sized family. It had the shape of a diamond and was grayish black with a silver glow in the sunlight. There was carving on the little rock but the tip of the carving was the only thing showing. Her parents had given it to her when she was thirteen and they had it hanging off a silver chain. She absolutely loved this strange rock shaped pendent and felt that it was a part of her. It was something that Danielle would have forever till she would died.

Well, at that moment when that Cybertronian robot looked at her, the pendent began to heat up. She ran in the opposite direction, her skin burning like as if it were on fire. She screamed out loud in front of everyone and, just like normal people, they looked at her as if she was crazy. Danielle was holding her chain so that it was kind of far from her skin.

"What are you all looking at, my necks on fire!"

The passer by's looked at her necklace, seeing that it was burning a bright neon blue. A young man came up to Danielle, knowing what was happening to her. The man was about her age of 20, he was built like as if he took care of himself.

"Come with me, I can help you with that thing."

At first Danielle was hesitant but soon the burning became unbearable on her hand and her neck. She couldn't just break the necklace, like most people probably thought, it was made of highly unbreakable silver that had its own background history. So Danielle left with the guy and went to an empty café around the corner. He began to tell her about what her necklace was. It would of sounded crazy to others but it made sense to her.

"I know what's happening to you." The guy said.

"Oh…" Danielle said in response. They were whispering and so they had to lean towards each other.

"That Pendent around your neck isn't just any normal pendent…It's actually an alien artifact known as the AllSpark."

"Are you talking about that cube looking thing that those giant Cybertronian robots were fighting for a few years back here in LA."

"Yeah", he said in a charming way", "It's a mystery to me how it got around your neck and how no ones noticed. How'd you get it anyway?"

"Well it's been handed down in my family. My great-great-great, and it goes on, grand father found a piece of this in a piece of ice were they found the whole cube. He was part of the expedition, the original first finders. Well…he kept the piece and made it into a chain. As it went from generation to generation, we made changes to it." Danielle explained.

Danielle noticed that as he touched the piece of AllSpark on her necklace, it began to cool but the minute he touched it, it had shocked him.

"Oww…that hurt a bit…but does that feel better."

"Yeah…it does…Thanks". Danielle hadn't even noticed that it was still stinging her skin as she spoke a little while ago. "How'd you do that?" She replied with a surprised look on her face. After a few seconds her surprise turned to suspicion.

"Well let's just say I'm not just some ordinary guy… kind of an agent who now's plenty of stuff about the universe." He leaned back a bit in his chair with a charming side smile.

Danielle had no reply back.

After a few seconds of silence he began again, "If you want to find out more of what happened to you a few minutes ago, you should come with me. Let not try to attract attention to ourselves." He said while moving to stand up.

"Umm…." Danielle was nervous and not quite sure who he really was, but she wanted to know more about why her necklace had reacted the way it did. She had to trust him after all, being that he stopped the burning piece of AllSpark from burning her skin off. He just was looking at her, waiting for her to answer to his offer.

"Sure, I'll take you up on your offer." Danielle smiled and she took his out stretched hand and stood up. His hand gave Danielle a weird sensation through her body and her hands began to sweat. She was still a bit nervous after all.

As they walked to the guys car Danielle paid close attention to him and wanted to know every detail about him, incase he tried to do something stupid. She knew how to fight and potentially knew a bit of martial arts. "I'm pretty sure I can take him…Maybe…Okay I'll make a run for it." She pushed those thoughts aside and looked at him. His eye color was bright blue, something that was unusual about him. Of course she had paid attention to his eyes first, she thought them to be dashing about a guy. It's as if his eyes were the same kind of color as that yellow robot back on that street. The robot was, to her, as a humanoid bee. His eye's showed the sign of "living the life". Their color was brighter than that of the light blue, they gave off a shine in a way. He of course was taller than her…probably around 6ft' and he was fit. His hair was a bit wavy but it was spiked at the top. He was light skinned but not totally pale. He dressed nice in a football style jacket and wore jeans with converse. He looked so young. I wonder how old he is? All of this was thought within the first minute that they began to walk out the door.

When they walked outside, no one thought twice about the young couple holding hands. They only seemed to smile as they passed by or met gazes. They walked down the street and came to a stop at a yellow Camaro. The car looked as it did not belong with the other normal cars on the block. I looked like a truly handsome and muscular car. It earned the need for gentleness.

"That's a pretty nice ride that you have." Danielle said.

"Thanks, he's a pretty handsome guy, you know." He looked at Danielle with another charming smile, making her more comfortable being with him.

"What do you mean, "He" and "guy"...Did you name it too?" She said with an innocent laugh. He's that alien robot that guards this part of California…cus that would be awesome." Danielle wondered.

"You'll find out the answer sooner or later why I'm saying this." He said that while looking at her. Probably wondering when she would get in the car before him.

Danielle touched the cars handle and got in the car. Still wondering when he would revile his actual form. This was going to be an interesting ride.

-O-O

**I hope that you liked my story. Just to give you a heads up this is my first story and I would like some constructive criticism. I'm planning on making this more interesting with action soon. I am a beginner and I've never truly been good with writing stories. :S**


	2. Chapter 2: Two yrs later

Chapter Prequel: Forward change

I hope you like this. Its just a forward look towards the future of my story. If you want to see what she looks like then you should go to my Deviant art page…Mercedes12295 and look at Mercedes herself. Please no flamers…I'M A BEGGINER. This is my first time actually trying to put all my thoughts together on a page perfectly. Thank you to those who have faved and are now following my story. :D

-O-O

Mercedes points at Bumblebee with an accusing look on her face. Maybe on the verge of crying in front of Bumblebee and the Arcee twins. They, to Bumblebee, were her best friends considering that they had found her hidden away in a spot secluded from anyone. She had run off and when they found her they saw that she was no longer a normal human. Bee was snapped back into reality from his thoughts by Mercedes voice.

"You knew I was going to become this thing didn't you?" Mercedes said pointing and moving her hands in a motion up and down her body a little ways away.

"No…of course not" Bumblebee replied in a worried tone not taking his eyes off of Mercedes. Bee noticed that the Arcee twins were beginning to become concerned with the situation. They were starting to approach Mercedes when Mercedes began to say her thoughts.

Mercedes began in a muffled cry that ended her on her robotic knees and covering her eyes, "Well…now I'm just an alien being and I'm not human any more. I feel like a total stranger in a world…a world that I've lived my whole life on."

Mercedes felt water running down her wires in her arm as she cries her heart out about what she's become. She sees through her eyes the things that she will never get to do. She will no longer be able to die with her parents and she will live for over thousand of years. Mercedes will see death everywhere and everything die around her. No longer able to see her parents because of the dangers or the shock they will be in just to look at her.

Bumblebee feels her pain, knowing that she not a human anymore. She may think that she is a monster… But to him she is a Beautiful female Autobot. He goes to pick her up in his arms and caress her. The Arcee twins move out of the way to allow him to pick her up.

Bumblebee kisses her and hugs her tight to his body as he lifts her up as if she were a baby. Looking at her sad expression bee begins to sing his love song to Mercedes to cheer her up. Only he can't speak well so he just hums it. Bumblebee's mind wonders while his body takes him and Mercedes in his arms to his quarters were they can be alone. Away from the rest of the Autobots on the facility.

She's his perfect spark-mate no matter if she's half human and Cybertronian robot. Sure she looked like a warrior robot on the outside like him…but she was still human on the inside. She was still able to feel those human emotions. Bee couldn't stop thinking about what would happen to him if she was to stop her spark because of the way she felt right now. He had to comfort her and make her feel beautiful even if she didn't think she was. Because being an Autobot doesn't mean just to save people…it was also to make them feel that they are in good hands.

-O-O

Well I hope that you liked this so far. :D but just to remind you this is just a look into the future…this hasn't happened YET in my story's chronological order. Till I get some good amount of reviews I hope, I will write and post the next chapter. ^ ~ ^


End file.
